A Simple Present
by truevindication
Summary: Tony gives Gibbs a gift for Father's Day. Father/Son, Friendship/Family


A little father/son family/friendship fic that was swirlin' around my head a bit. Work has me on a weird schedule so sometimes I go for working on a previous multi-chapter story, or little onesies like this. :) Oh, and yea, I know it's nowhere near father's day. Go with it. Thanks. :)

**Summary: **Where did that orange watch come from?

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night, compared to most, for Team Gibbs. Most of the paperwork was finished, filed and signed, awaiting their director's signature. McGee and Ziva had left an hour or so before, so in the dark sat Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and their fearless leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.<p>

Though Tony had finished his last report when the others had left, he hung around still cleaning up his workspace and finding busy work.

"Got something to say, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, hardly looking up from his papers scattered on his desk.

"Boss?" his face gave him away, but he tried to act nonchalant.

"Well you finished your work and yet you're still here. Somethin' on your mind?"

The younger agent looked around, as if questioning himself. "No, boss." He grabbed his bag and started getting ready to leave. "Have a good night, boss."

"No plans with your father tonight, Tony?" his voice was unwavering. Tony shook his head.

"Father's day was never a big thing in the DiNozzo house." He shrugged slightly, fidgeting, "I don't even think he knows it's today. It's no big deal, though."

"You sure about that?" Gibbs had put his papers down, hands folded over the mass of papers spread before him, looking at the agent before him.

"Nah," bag slung over one shoulder, hands in his pockets, Tony shrugged and shook his head all at once, forcing his disinterest. "Not worth worrying about."

The two stared at each other for a second, the older man trying to read his matured agent in front of him. When he was satisfied there was nothing left to be said Gibbs nodded once, turning back to his work.

Before he could look up again, Tony was standing in front of him.

"Happy Father's Day, Gibbs." He carefully placed a box with a plain white envelope on his desk, smiled and quickly turned to leave. Gibbs just grinned ever so slightly and nodded his thanks, assuming Tony didn't want to make any more fuss of the gesture.

When the elevator gave its traditional _Ding!_ signaling Tony had gone, Gibbs carefully opened the envelope, revealing a simple card. The front had a child-like stick figure waving, and Gibbs chuckled, wondering if Tony had drawn it himself. Inside the print read _Happy Father's Day. Even if you're not my father, I'm glad you're here_.

And then, written in what Gibbs assumed was Tony's "best" handwriting, was a note on the inner-left side of the card.

_Boss,_

_I'm not even sure I'll give this to you, but what's the worst that could happen? If I get a head slap in the morning I'll know I crossed a line. Anyway: happy father's day. I know it's probably hard for you, and I'm not trying to fill anyone else's space but... thanks. I was told at the store that this gift could take a beating, so figured you'd give the warranty a run for its money. It's okay if you don't use it, I understand. It can be kept just more as a memento, too, I suppose. Don't mind the color. I planned it so just in case… well… it's a good enough reason not to wear it. Don't see you wearing much to be able to match it._

_Very Special Agent,_

_Anthony DiNozzo_

Gibbs shook his head at his senior field agent, appreciative by his thoughtfulness if not fluidity of thought.

He set the card down and opened the box in front of him.

_Well, he was right about the color._

In his hands he gingerly held the bright orange-banded watch. The face was black with matching orange numbers. The weight of it alone told him it could 'take a beating'. Though Gibbs didn't know much about watches he knew enough about Tony to see that this was not an inexpensive trinket. He rubbed his thumbs along the band and the stainless steel face case. His lopsided grin played on his face. He was touched by the gesture, both note and gift, and laughed as he understood Tony's logic. The color gave him a way out, an excuse not to wear it. But he understood the flip side of it too; it was also noticeable enough that Tony would see when he _did _wear it. Catch-22, DiNozzo style.

He opened his top drawer, placing the card in the envelope inside, the watch box beside it. Without hesitation he slipped off his weathered, daily-worn brown watch and put it right beside the gift box. He carefully locked the new watch into place, pulling it away for a second to look at it on his wrist. Smiling, he stacked the papers neatly in the corner of his desk, flipped off the light, and walked through his bullpen.

_Even if you're not my son, I'm still glad you're here, too._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A little one shot that was running around my head after watching my DVDs and seeing the watch just magically appear. :) And for those wondering, it's an Omega divers watch that Mark Harmon wears and they allowed him to wear on shooting days when he felt like it. It's like a $6k-$7k watch from what I've read. AND apparently Michael Weatherly also has an Omega but his is a different strap. :) Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
